


I'll Be There For You

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Band, Disability, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He just doesn't talk, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what else to tag, John is non-verbal, John isn't autistic btw, Near Death Experiences, No Slash, References to Depression, and they're mimi and george's kids, cynthia and john are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'John had never uttered a word in his own life; it was like words were failing him. Everyone but his family was unable to understand what his little noises, his little squeaks meant.But John was like a fine piece of music and art, something that only the trained eye and ear could quite catch.He was untouchable, almost like something that wasn't there; only the lucky people who were able to really get him were able to catch a glimpse of him, whatever he could talk or not'Paul is one of the few people who can really get John, a young man with deep issues and who's completely non-verbal and with whom he will be able to establish a deep bond of frienship
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon & John Lennon, John Lennon & Mimi Smith, John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another kind of weird work with John as the centre of the attention.  
> I might continue it, depends if I see that people likes it.  
> Leave a kudo and a comment with your opinion, because comments are sacred!

>His eyes were big and slightly almond shaped; the colour was probably the most warm honey brown, glistening in the sunny light.

His quite petite body was dressed in the most comfortable looking sweatshirt, the King, Elvis, portrayed on it, frozen into crooning some sweet words.

His rather chubby face was reddened at the cheeks, frickles bursting like paint droplets on his cheeks and bridge of his Roman nose, giving some colour to the rather fair skin.

Slight bushy eyebrows were pinched together in what looked like confusion as the boy peered up from long lashes, studying every movement of the boy in front of him.

He looked like a curious puppy or kitty, carefully sniffing the hand of someone before letting himself be touched.

In front of him, stood a boy slightly younger than him; his dark raven hair was framing a pale, chubby face.

Big droopy, puppy hazel eyes were studying the other boy, a patient smile on his full lips.

He looked calm and relaxed, not agitated like the other one.

"John?" His voice was armonious, full of melody and sweetness.

The tense shoulders of John dropped slightly. He looked less frightened.

Paul, the dark haired man, had always had that effect on people like John.

He got closer until he was kneeling in front of him, John leaning into the hand now touching his face.

"It's alright, John. I've got you", it was a whisper, and all it took for John to softly open the eyes he had previously closed.

The room was quiet; John hadn't noticed he was being watched.

"He never acted like this with anyone else but us"

Brian Epstein, a rather charming man in his mid thirties, looked over at the man and woman standing next to him.

The couple, together with him, had been following the whole interaction between John and Paul.

Mary and George were good parents, everyone could say so.

With all the problems and troubles their son had to go through on a daily basis, they were doing everything they could to give him some quality of life.

Every diagnosis they’ve done had brought unsuccessful results: John didn’t have any of the common diagnoses that were usually causing any of his ‘symptoms’.

They watched, not without some emotion, as John started drawing together with Paul.

Paul McCartney was a young, yet promising psychologist, who had agreed on taking the delicate case that was John Smith.

John had never uttered a word. Never, in his whole life.

All he ever did were noises, but never words, no matter how much speech therapy he had been put through in his whole life.

No one but his parents and close family were able to tell the meaning of his grunts; everything was a guessing game.

John had never uttered a word in his own life; it was like words were failing him. Everyone but his family was unable to understand what his little noises, his little squeaks meant.  
But John was like a fine piece of music and art, something that only the trained eye and ear could quite catch.

He was untouchable, almost like something that wasn't there; only the lucky people who were able to really get him were able to catch a glimpse of him, whatever he could talk or not.

His eyes were the mirror of his soul, no emotion was lost to whoever looked into them.

Much too soon, it was time for him to go away.

Paul noticed John looked unhappy, yet the boy couldn't help but make a noise that sounded a lot like a squeak when he saw his mother enter the room.

Mary, or Mimi as she was more commonly called, just smiled, stepping back with a small ooff sound when John crashed into her body.

In the younger man's eyes, it was clear John's desperation as he basically clawed at his mother, desperately wanting something, growing more frantic as time passed.

The woman just leaned down, letting him desperately grab tightly her clothes with a noise that sounded like a mixture between a whine and the sound of a wounded animal.

"Sweetie, you know you're too heavy for mummy to pick you up anymore" Mimi's voice was soft, meant to not spook him as she passed a hand through his luscious auburn hair, making him sniffle a little, leaning into the touch.

His father, George, quickly stepped in, picking the younger up, smiling as John all but curled into his arms with a happy sigh.

"Bye, John" Paul couldn't help but feel extremely happy and interested in the meeting with John Smith, such an intricate young man, with serious cognitive and behaviour problems.

He didn't expect John to wave back rather shyly from his father's shoulder as the three walked out together.

Cynthia was never pushed away from her parents. They never denied her of love and affection or attention only because her brother had some issues.

Mimi and George had always been able to give their kids the equal amount of love.

Yes, she knew her brother needed more help than her and it was harder to deal with him, than with her.

She wasn’t the popular type of girl, more inclined to go to quiet places like libraries or cafès together with her two best friends, Linda and Pattie, and her boyfriend, Stuart.

Her mother was sometimes worried that she would rather stay at home to help take care of John, but the girl always reassured she loved spending time with her brother, who was a bit like her son too.

Stuart was really found on him too, treating him like a little brother he could spoil rotten with toys and candies, John very much enjoying the attention from Cynthia’s friends, since he pretty much didn’t have any friends on his own.

She was sitting on the closet lid of the toilet, holding her school books and repeating the lesson to her mother, who was kneeled down next to the bathtub, helping John to get bathed.

Mimi was intently listening to her while scrubbing John's back, the boy making soft sighs of delight.

"C'mon, Johnny, let's go to bed, should we?" John was promptly lifted out of the tub and wrapped up into a large towel.

A noise of protest left his lips, his arms stretching back to the tub, but before he would start crying or throw a temper tantrum, Cynthia had stepped in to help her mum.

"Do you want to sleep cuddled with me?" she asked, ruffling the other's hair with a towel, making him whine a little.

His eyes, though, quickly lit up in excitement at the thought of cuddling with his big sister.

Cynthia giggled, hugging him as Mimi helped him get dressed, holding the clothes up for John to slip his limbs in the right places.

Once he was ready and warm in his pyjamas and he was holding his favourite stuffed animal, he ran to Cynthia's bed, jumping in it.

With a giggle, Cynthia wrapped her arms around him, pushing him against herself, feeling him wrap around her, a leg thrown on top of hers and his head snuggled under her chin.

She smiled, hands softly carding through her brother's hair as John cooed softly, looking around with eyes full of wonder.

Who knew what he was seeing in the things scattered around her messy room.

"Johnny" she whispered softly, "I love you" 

He beamed, showing his pearly white teeth, the front one slightly crooked. He hit his chest once, his own way to tell 'I love you'.

Together, the two siblings fell asleep together, finding comfort into each other’s arms.

“So, doctor, how is it doing?”  
Paul McCartney’s huge doe eyes posed onto the face of a rather young girl, probably a few years older than himself.

He immediately recognised her as John’s sister, Cynthia.

The girl, he had noted, was very fond of her younger brother; she was able to pull him out from whatever state he was in and that was important for whenever their parents weren’t around.

That day, both George and Mimi were at work, so Cynthia had to go take him home from the clinic, not that she minded; she’d do anything to keep John happy and calm.

“We’re working well. John is really collaborative” Paul was smiling, looking fondly at John, who was busy ending his drawing, colouring seemingly without a care in the world.

“Really?” Cynthia sounded genuinely surprised: every therapist before had said that John never showed any interest in any activity, nor willingness to do anything.

Quite the contrary, it was always quite the scene when his mother would try to drop him off at the centre; with Paul, it was different. Sure, he still had his emotional moments when he had to tell Mimi goodbye, but it never took long for Paul to calm him down.

“Yeah, he’s quite good and- oh, John! Did you see your sister is here now? Are you happy?” he sounded genuinely happy to see John’s face cheer up, getting closer to Cynthia and tightly hugging her, happy content sighs escaping his lips as the girl patted his hair.

“Thank you, Mr.McCartney, for looking out for him. He’s quite improving” Cynthia’s voice was thankful and genuine as she smiled up at the man, hand quick to put a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

After having said his departure greetings, he watched as the older of the two siblings helped the younger to get dressed, a happy smile adorning both their faces.

Maybe, being a therapist was really the right path for him.


End file.
